My Trouble Friend!
by jaeh1.b
Summary: Mereka pasti sudah gila. KaiHun.


Cast: Kai (Kim Jongin) & Oh Sehun

Warn: Typo(s), crackpair, dldr.

* * *

"Jangan duduk disebelahku lagi."

Namun Kai dengan santai mendudukkan diri 'tepat' di sebelah 'orang yang melarang duduk disampingnya'. Ia mengeluarkan earphone dari saku celana dan memasang di telinga.

Sementara, lelaki di sebelah Kai hanya bisa menahan napas.

"Lebih baik aku saja yang pindah.''

Grebb...

Tangan Kai bekerja lebih cepat dari Kaki Sehun.

"Memangnya kau mau duduk dimana? Dekat Son Naeun?"

"Asal tidak dekat denganmu."

"Lima menit lagi dosen Wu datang, kau lupa kita sekelompok dan presentasi hari ini?"

Sehun pun merutuki kebodohannya. Jelas-jelas mereka sekelompok, barusan lelaki yang ternyata bernama Sehun ini juga mengedit presentase yang akan di tampilkan.

Terpaksa Sehun duduk di tempatnya kembali. Ia mengusir rasa malunya dengan menyibukkan diri membuka-buka slide.

"Jadi, aku menjelaskan bagian yang mana?"

Oh tidak, Kai suka 'kebiasaan' mendekatkan dirinya jika berbicara dengan orang lain.

"Tanyakan saja pada Bomi, dia yang membaginya."

"Tapi, slidenya padamu. Memangnya kau menjelaskan yang mana?"

"Konsep filsafat"

Kai semakin memperingkas jarak antara mereka, Sehun yakin sekali kepala Kai sudah menyentuh rambut Sehun. Oh God. Sehun bisa mabuk jika dalam posisi seperti ini. Entah parfum merek apa yang Kai pakai sehingga berhasil membuat Sehun harus menahan napas agar tak menghirupnya. Kombinasi yang benar benar pas dengan aroma tubuh Kai. Oh, Okey... pikiran sehun bisa sampai kemana-mana.

"Gerah Kai. Geser."

Kai mendengus kasar lalu menggeser posisi tubuhnya.

"Kau tidak asik sama sekali."

* * *

"Wahh... thanks skali, kalau kau mau membawa semua bahan untuk praktikum besok." Bomi tertawa senang, tangannya menepuk nepuk bahu Kai sok akrab. Langsung saja mendapat delikan tak suka dari Naeun.

"Yeah... Bomi, Kai-ku!" Teriaknya sok marah.

Bomi yang tersadar dengan posisinya yg terlalu dekat dengan Kai terkekeh malu dan bilang maaf pada Naeun. "Mian.. Mian.. aku lupa.. hehe... "

"Ya.. ya.. Aku juga bercanda kok!"

Gadis itu tersenyum simpul. Kai hanya membalas dengan senyuman juga, lalu kembali duduk ke bangkunya. Dan mendengar music lagi.

.

Naeun dan Kai memang berpacaran sejak bulan lalu. Naeun cantik, kaya dan modis. Alasan ini cukup bagi Kai untuk menjadikan Naeun pacarnya. Yeah, menjaga gengsi. Menunjukkan kalau dia itu laku. Masalah perasaan, lumayanlah. Kai suka Naeun, kok. Cuman Naeun orang nya terlalu sosial. Di dukung wajah cantik, dan latar belakang bagus. Jadinya ia cukup populer di kalangan anak anak sekelas juga para sunbae. Paling dekat sih dengan Gikwang. Senior diatas mereka dua tahun. Tak jarang mereka terlihat dalam obrolan seru. Seperti, saat ini. Pergantian jam di hari Kamis cukup lama, sekitar dua jam. Gikwang menghampiri kelas mereka dan sekarang terlibat percakapan seru dengan pacarnya Kai.

Kai biasa saja sih. Tidak melarang, tidak cemburu. Cuman kadang risih dengar orang orang bilang, Kai-Naeun beneran pacaran gak sih? Kok, Naeun nya malah sering sama Gikwang sunbae?

Mending, Kai keluar cari makan atau minum daripada dengerin suara anak anak yg membicarakannya.

"Sehun, ayo cari makan! Lapar tidak"

Sehun menggeleng lemah, "Duluan saja, aku ada urusan" katanya lalu pergi begitu saja. Kai mengendikan bahunya acuh. Perutnya sudah keroncongan minta di isi. Jam-jam segini memang rawan lapar. Padahal, kalau kau melihat jam, sekarang baru pukul 10 pagi.

Niat Kai awalnya menuju kantin kampus terdekat, sebelum ia melihat lelaki lain yang sedang bersama Sehun. Rasa penasaran Kai tinggi sekali, Kai tahu kalau pacar Sehun juga namja, tapi tidak pernah tahu wajahnya seperti apa. "Okay, aku cuma penasaran. Jadi, mengintip sedikit tidak apa-apa kan?" Ujarnya pada diri sendiri.

Posisi dua orang itu membelakangi Kai saat ini. Jadi, cukup menyulitkan aksinya. Lelaki tan ini hanya perlu bersabar untuk melihat mereka berbalik. Tidak sabar lagi, Kai semakin mendekatkan dirinya ke dua orang itu. Dia bersembunyi di balik dinding dan suara dua orang di hadapannya mau tak mau juga terdengar.

"Paling lama satu minggu. Nanti, Jika Hyung tidak ada jangan lupa kunci pintu. Jangan keluyuran malam sampai larut juga okay?" Lelaki yang tidak Kai tahu namanya berujar demikian. Hanya di balas anggukan Sehun. Kemudian, Chanyeol mendekatkan wajahnya, 'eww.. apakah Kai juga harus melihat adegan ini secara live juga?'

Chanyeol mencium pipi kanan dan kiri Sehun bergantian kemudian mengusak rambut yang lebih muda dengan senyuman lebarnya, begini Kai baru nampak wajah pacar Sehun. Ternyata tampan juga batin Kai.

* * *

Kai sedang di kantin menyantap makanan favoritnya, ayam goreng. Kejadian tadi masih terngiang-ngiang di telinganya. 'Jadi, mereka tinggal bersama?' Ucapnya sendiri. Kai tersenyum tipis, 'bahkan sudah sedekat itu?' Ia menggeleng tak percaya.

Tidak di pungkiri sih, dilihat dari sisi manapun Sehun itu manis juga cantik. Kulitnya putih bersih dan lembut tentunya. Kai sering modus duduk dekat Sehun ya untuk itu, menikmati wajah Sehun yang sedang serius mendengar penjelasan dosen. Tangan Kai kadang sengaja membuat skinship dengan lelaki paleskin itu. Kai tidak peduli mengenai fakta kalau Sehun tidak terlalu suka ia dekati. Kai memang terkadang menggoda Sehun dengan mendekatkan tubuhnya. Berbisik padanya tepat di telinga. Atau menatap intens Sehun dengan jarak yang sangat dekat. Kadang Kai tertawa sendiri melihat tingkahnya selama ini? Seperti remaja yang ingin pdkt pada gebetannya. Atau benar? Habisnya Sehun sulit sih untuk di lewatkan.

"Hey... kenapa tertawa sendiri seperti orang gila?"

"Sehun.."

"Hm.. Kai, traktir aku ya? Kau kan tadi mengajakku makan." Rengek lelaki di depannya.

"Tapi aku kan tidak bilang akan mentraktirmu."

"Kau pelit sekali. Ya sudah, aku duluan. Dasar pelit!"

"Hey.. hey.. baik baik sini aku akan mentraktik mu" seru Kai. Sehun segera berbalik dengan binar bahagia di wajahnya.

Ugh, eyesmile ini lagi. Bahkan, Naeun saja tidak punya.

Sehun segera memesan makanannya lengkap dengan minuman Bubble Tea yang setahu Kai sering sekali Sehun konsumsi.

"Oh ya. Sore nanti aku berkunjung ke apartementmu, ya?"

"Huh? Untuk apa?"

"Melihat project dari dosen Kang. Contohnya kan ada padamu." Jawab Kai.

"Ya. Tapi, copian nya sudah ku bagi pada ketua kelompok masing-masing."

"Biarkan saja. Aku mau lihat yang aslinya bukan copian. Yang asli kan cuma kamu yang punya." Bela Kai.

"Iyaa.. iya. Kalau begitu nanti kita pulang bersama saja. Kau tidak tahu apartemnku kan?"

"Hummm." Kai pun melahap ayam goreng nya lagi.

Apartement Sehun cukup rapi dan luas. Ada ruang tamu, ruang tv, kamar dan dapur. Desainnya juga menarik, dinding bewarna cream, gordennya bewarna putih. Dari jendela ruang tamu kau bisa melihat matahari terbenam. Karena jendela kaca yang cukup luas.

"Apartementmu bagus juga." Ucap Kai pertama kali begitu menginjakkan kakinya.

"Apa itu pujian? Ya sudah.. kau tunggu di sini, kuambilkan berkasnya." Perintah Sehun. Lelaki itu segera menghilang di balik pintu kamarnya.

Kai berjalan jalan melihat sekeliling. Ada dua kamar di sini. Jadi, dia memang tinggal dengan pacarnya, eh?

Melihat tarikan pintu dari kamar Sehun, Kai langsung duduk di sofa ruang tamu. Ia tidak mau di bilang tamu tidak sopan.

"Ke ruang Tv saja!" Himbau Sehun. Kai menurut dan berjalan menuju tempat yang Sehun perintahkan.

Sehun kembali dengan dua kaleng minuman soda di tangannya. Juga toples berisi makanan.

"Aku cuma punya ini." Ia meletakkan minuman dan toples itu di meja.

"Terima kasih."

Kai melihat-lihat sketsa pada kertas. Ini untuk tugas mereka minggu depan.

"Kau sudah menyelesaikannya?"

Sehun mengangguk.

"Aku lihat punyamu saja kalau begitu." Balas Kai.

Sehun menunjuk buku hasil kerjanya. "Bilang saja kalau tadi kesini mau mencontek pekerjaaanku. Sok-sokan mau lihat replika aslinya segala."

"Aku memang mau lihat replika aslinya."

"Huh.. alasan."

"Ngomong ngomong apartementmu cukup luas. Kau tinggal dengan orang lain juga?" Kai mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Tidak. Aku sendiri."

"Tapi, ada dua kamar"

"Itu untuk keluargaku jika berkunjung. Memangnya kenapa? Di apartement mu ada berapa kamar memang?"

"Uhmm.. Aku menyewa rumah."

"Ohh.."

Kai pun kembali berkutat dengan tugassnya sementara Ssehun asyik dengan acara music di layar Tv. Mereka hanya sesekali berbincang mengenai artis-artis yang tampil.

...

Hari sudah sore, perut Sehun sudah berteriak minta di isi. Lagipula makan siang mereka tadi masih terlalu pagi.

"Kau lapar tidak?" Tanya Sehun ke Kai. Lelaki Tan ini sepertinya tinggal menyelessaikan beberapa sketsa lagi.

"Kau mau memberiku makan?"

Sehun mencebikkan bibirnya,

"Lapar tentu saja." Jawab Kai lagi.

"Aku akan membuat pasta. Kau mau?" Tawar Sehun.

Kai mengangguk, Sehun pun berjalan ke dapur.

Butuh waktu sekitar lima belas menitan bagi Sehun untuk menyelesaikan pastanya.

Kai juga sudah selesai dengan tugasnya. Ia malah asyik berkutat dengan ponselnya sekarang. Apalagi? membalas pesan Naeun.

"Yya.. berhentilah untuk tidak cengengesan sendiri. Aku ngeri melihatmu begitu." Ujar Sehun pertama kali. Dia datang dengan dua piring pasta di tangannya. Lalu, balik ke belakang lagi dengan teko air dan dua gelas yang ia letakkan di nampan. Sehun memang lebih suka makan di ruang Tv di banding ruang makan. Di belakang sana terlalu sepi. Lagipula dia cuma sendiri.

Kai sudah menyimpan ponselnya ke saku. Bersiap menyantap pasta yang Sehun buat.

"Sepertinya enak." Ucap Kai.

"Tentu saja. Yang membuat, Chef Oh!" Ujar Sehun bangga.

Kai hanya mengiyakan saja. Kemudian, mereka sibuk dengan pasta di piring masing-masing.

...

Kai siap lebih dahulu. Matanya malah asyik memandangi Sehun memakan pastanya.

Kai, juga ingin.

"Sehun..." Kai mendekatkan wajahnya. Tangannya sudah menjalar ke bahu Sehun. Dapat di rasanya, bahu Sehun yang menegang kemudian rileks kembali.

"Wae?" Tanya Sehun dengan nada datarnya. Padahal ia gugup setengah mati. Dari jarak sedekat ini, aroma Kai bercampur parfum yang tak pernah Sehun tahu apa itu berkali kali lebih memabukkan. Apalagi mata Kai yang tak henti memandangnya. Mata itu bisa menarik dan menyihir Sehun. Mereka tak boleh sedekat ini. Itu dewa batin Sehun yang berteriak. Tapi, apalah daya jika Sehun sudah tertarik oleh hazel sehitam jelaga itu. Tangan Kai satunya mengusap sudut bibir Sehun yang meninggalkan sedikit saus di sana.

Sumpah niat Kai hanya menggoda Sehun saja awalnya. Namun, seakan ada tarikan, ia malah makin mendekatkan wajahnya pada Sehun yang sudah memerah dan mulai menutup matanya. Kai tidak bisa melawan lagi, ia hanya mengikuti naluri saja.

Sudah Kai duga,

-bibir itu pasti sangat lembut dan manis.

Kai mendorong lidahnya masuk dan mengeksplor apa yang ada di sana. Kai sadar Sehun sudah pasrah berada di bawahnya saat ini.

Oh, God! Bisakah waktu berhenti sekarang? Mereka pasti sudah gila.

Fin.


End file.
